On His Bad
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Fic feita para o forum 6V! Tema medo.
1. Pânico

_Cap. 1 Pânico_

Scorpius acordou com um barulho diferente no dormitório. Normalmente não acordava com tanta facilidade, mas naquela noite em especifico, estava com o sono leve o suficiente para ouvir o barulho de passos pelo quarto. Não quis abrir os olhos, achando que poderia ser um dos elfos-domésticos, mas os passos se aproximaram da cama dele e pararam. O que quer que fosse ainda estava ali.

Então abriu os olhos e uma frestinha das cortinas da cama. Uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos estava parada, olhando para as cortinas da cama de Albus.

Scorpius reconheceu Lily, e abriu um pouco mais a cortina de sua cama, o curto bocejo que deu chamou a atenção da garota que se virou para ele um tanto encabulada.

- Como você conseguiu entrar na sala comunal da sonserina _e_ subir aqui? – Perguntou sussurrando, um tanto impressionado com a garota, mas Lily apenas mostrou o mapa do maroto, fazendo-o sorrir levemente. Só então reparou nos olhos dela. Estavam vermelhos e molhados. O rosto estava marcado com caminhos de lágrimas que passaram por ele.

Scorpius levantou-se rapidamente da cama e ergueu o rosto da garota, perturbado. Ela ainda chorava, percebeu que tremia bastante e ainda tremia bastante, mas parecia conter o soluço para não fazer barulhos, o que fez Scorpius suspirar. O que fazer naquela situação? Devia acordar Albus imediatamente!

- O que houve, Lily? Vou acordar Albus... – Disse baixinho se virando para a cama do amigo, mas Lily segurou seu braço, fazendo-o se voltar para ela. A garota fez um movimento de não com a cabeça, e ele franziu o cenho. – O que houve? – Perguntou novamente.

Era perturbador de mais vê-la daquela forma. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecesse não ficaria preocupado, mas com Lily...Ah não! Por Lily, ele faria _qualquer _coisa! _Tinha_ que fazer qualquer coisa.

Lily sempre fora alegre, animada, nunca podia ficar triste, nunca! Era um tanto quanto irreal, inumano. Sabia que a maior parte da preocupação era por que gostava dela. Na realidade gostava dela havia um bom tempo, mas tinha medo da reação de Albus e por isso não falara para ninguém. Tinha medo da reação dela. E agora, vendo-a ali, indefesa, completamente acuada, tinha vontade de protegê-la, fazer algo que a deixasse feliz de novo, ao menos fazê-la sorrir!

Lily tentou falar o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguiu, não queria soluçar e acordar todo o dormitório. Scorpius olhou para os lados procurando algo que poderia ajudar a garota, fez com que ela sentasse em sua cama, tirou a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa de suas mãos, pegou o copo que estava em sua mesa de cabeceira, e apontando a varinha para ele sussurrou "aguamenti" e o copo se encheu, ele o passou para Lily.

A garota pegou o copo, mas tremia tanto que fez Scorpius tirá-lo de suas mãos novamente. Ele suspirou e sentou na cama, fechou as cortinas, fez um feitiço de silêncio para que pudessem conversar e se virou para ela.

- Consegue falar agora, Lil's? – Perguntou calmamente, Lily tentou, mas começou a chorar de novo e a soluçar.

Scorpius voltou com o copo para a mesa de cabeceira, depois se virou para ela, um tanto quanto exasperado. Lily não fazia escândalo, mas chorava bastante. Percebeu que tremia muito também e que aos poucos ela se encolhia. A única coisa que pensou em fazer foi abraça-la, foi o que fez. Começou a balançar-se levemente para frente e para trás, para tentar confortá-la.

Nunca vira a menina daquela forma, ela parecia em pânico total! Foi então que se lembrou de Albus lhe falando uma vez, que quando pequena Lily tinha síndrome do pânico e que às vezes tinha crises.

Scorpius mordeu o lábio inferior, sabia que devia levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar, mas sentiu que Lily aos poucos ia relaxando em seus braços. Olhou para o topo da cabeça da ruiva, curioso, e sorriu internamente. Ela se sentia segura! Seu coração acelerou, ele transmitia segurança à ela!

Ousando um pouco mais, beijou levemente o topo da cabeça de Lily e notou que a garota parava de chorar, se acalmava, até que ficou quieta. Scorpius olhou novamente para ela, percebendo que sua respiração estava regular e o corpo mole, tinha adormecido.

_Que situação..._ Pensou. Não queria soltá-la. Não queria avisar a ninguém que ela estava ali. _Ele_ cuidaria dela aquela noite. Queria isso e faria isso. Sorrindo levemente, deitou-a e a cobriu, entrando em baixo das cobertas também.

Lily se aninhou ao peito dele enquanto dormia, Scorpius prendeu a respiração, então fechou os olhos. Parecia mais um sonho! Ela se sentia segura com _ele_! Estava na _cama_ dele, dormindo calma depois de um ataque de pânico! _Ele_ cuidava dela. Percebeu que sempre cuidaria.

Não lembrava de se sentir tão feliz em toda sua vida. Não pela situação em si, mas pelo que ela lhe trouxera, pelo que ela lhe revelara. Tinha muitas perguntas, queria se declarar para Lily, logo pela manhã, teve o impulso, mas logo o perdeu. E se aquilo a acuasse? E se ela não confiasse mais nele?

Mas afinal, ela viera para o dormitório atrás do _irmão_, não dele. A pegara olhando para a cama de Albus, mas por que então decidira não acordá-lo? Por que vira atrás de Albus e não de James? Balançou a cabeça, sabia o que queria no fundo, mas sabia também o que era mais importante. Se a síndrome tivesse voltado era algo realmente sério. Teria que conversar com ela pela manhã e sabia perfeitamente bem que Lily não queria que ninguém soubesse que estava ali.

Enfeitiçou o despertador que a mãe mandara para ele há alguns dias para que acordasse cedo e levasse Lily até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Arrumaria um horário e conversaria com ela sobre o que havia acontecido.

Mas isso seria no dia seguinte, por enquanto, iria apenas aproveitar a segurança que a ruiva sentia em seus braços. Encostou levemente os lábios na testa de Lily, que por reação se aninhou mais à ele. Scorpius sorriu, e respirando fundo, fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir.

**N.A:** Primeira short que faço da Lily com o Scorpius, foi baseada em uma fic do Ron com a Hermione, não sei se o nome é o mesmo, acho que sim, em todo caso... Obrigada à Teka, que betou (apesar de nem lembrar disso hauahauau) e a todos que leram! A fic foi feita para o Challenge 6V, com o tema medo. Espero que gostem e POR FAVOR, deixem Reviws!


	2. Respostas

_Cap. 2 Respostas_

Scorpius acordou com o barulho do despertador, sentiu que Lily ainda estava em seus braços e acordava aos poucos, um tanto confusa. Espreguiçou-se um pouco e tirou o braço de envolta da garota. Abriu uma fresta da cortina, todos os outros ainda dormiam.

Lily piscou os olhos e se levantou, Scorpius lhe deu um sorriso torto.

- Conseguiu dormir direito? – Perguntou. Lily abaixou o rosto, sem jeito concordando com a cabeça, Scorpius sorriu. – Certo, temos tempo antes de todos acordarem, se você esperar, vou tomar uma ducha e te levo até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, pode ser? – Ela concordou, Scorpius começou a sair da cama, mas Lily segurou sua mão.

- Por favor, não demora. – Sussurrou olhando para baixo, Scorpius procurou o olhar dela. Lily levantou o rosto, ele queria ver amor ali, ânsia para que ele ficasse ao seu lado, mas o que viu foi pavor. Suspirou, pensando na possibilidade de leva-la junto para o banheiro, mas não tinha condições, então apenas assentiu.

Arrumou-se o mais rápido que pode, estava no início do inverno e ao olhar pela janela do banheiro, notou que nevara na noite anterior. Teve preguiça de tirar a roupa e entrar no banho, mas se lembrou de Lily e o fez.

Conseguiu se arrumar em menos de quinze minutos, voltou para o quarto e pegou o cachecol, tomando cuidado para não acordar os companheiros de dormitório. Quando abriu novamente a cortina, viu a ruiva encolhida na cama, embaixo das cobertas, sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou levemente seus cabelos.

- Vem, vou te levar para o seu dormitório, você se troca, descemos juntos para tomar café e você me conta o que aconteceu, tudo bem? – Perguntou, Lily o olhou um tanto indecisa, mas acabou concordando.

Scorpius colocou a garota embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, pegou seu material e a levou para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Lily parou no quadro da mulher gorda e olhou para Scorpius, ele percebeu que ela ainda estava com medo, então sorriu.

- Vai lá, vou ficar aqui te esperando, prometo. – Ela sussurrou a senha e o quadro da mulher gorda girou para que entrasse, Scorpius virou-se para o outro lado para espera-la, mas foi surpreendido por um abraço.

Lily simplesmente se jogara em seus braços, apertando-o fortemente, com o rosto enterrado em seu peito. O garoto ficou sem reação no primeiro momento, mas depois, retribuiu, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigada... – Sussurrou Lily baixinho, levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Por cuidar de mim.

Viu que saiam algumas lágrimas do rosto dela, não sabia se era de agradecimento, emoção, ou vergonha pela situação, teve o ímpeto de beijá-la, de falar que sempre cuidaria dela, que sempre estaria por perto, pelo simples fato de amá-la. Mas se conteve.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer por você, Lil's. – Sussurrou, baixou o rosto e beijou a testa da quartanista. – Vá logo, vou te esperar aqui para tomarmos café.- Lily concordou, soltou-o relutante e entrou na sala comunal.

Scorpius deixou sair todo ar que estava contendo. Por Merlin! Agora sabia como amava aquela ruiva. Entendia perfeitamente que sempre a amara, mas estava confuso, não sabia se ela retribuía o sentimento ou se aquilo tudo era somente amizade, como se fosse mais um dos irmãos que estivessem cuidando dela.

Encostou-se à parede ao lado da Mulher Gorda para esperá-la, passou as mão sobre os cabelos. A primeira vez que a vira no expresso, junto de Albus, achara uma menina encantadora, não era nem um pouco tímida, muito pelo contrário, fizera amizade com ele e com os amigos de James de uma forma impressionantemente rápida.

Teve esperanças de vê-la ser selecionada para sua casa, mas sabia que no fundo a menina iria para a Grifinória, tinha o perfil da casa, mas nem por isso ela deixou de andar com eles. Claro que havia as competições entre as casas, e as brigas, mas Lily andava mais com ele, com Albus e com algumas amigas do mesmo ano e da mesma casa que ela, que com James e sua turma.

Aos poucos fora se afeiçoando pela menina e cada ano que passava, quando voltava das férias, ou quando ficava algum tempo sem vê-la a achava mais magnífica que antes. Deixara de ser menina, virara garota, ia amadurecendo, mas sempre mantivera o mesmo tom brincalhão a mesma atitude decidida de quando a conhecera.

Quando deu por si, estava simplesmente apaixonado por ela. E agora, isso! O que iria fazer? Devia contar para Albus ou mandar uma coruja diretamente para a Sra. Potter, mas não queria quebrar a confiança dela, queria deixar que _ela_ falasse o que precisava, o que deveria fazer. Se a síndrome tivesse voltado, iria levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar, Lily querendo ou não, pensou decidido.

Não que quisesse tirar o peso de cima de si! Mas não saberia como cuidar dela, queria saber, queria poder ajudar da maneira certa, fazer essa coisa passar de novo.

- Preocupada com a srta. Potter, sr. Malfoy? – Scorpius olhou para o lado um tanto surpreso para a Mulher Gorda, ela sorria maternalmente para ele. – Ela saiu ontem à noite, parecia em pânico, segurava muito para não chorar... Me implorou para que eu a acompanhasse até a sonserina, para ficar com o irmão, aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer que eu fale com o diretor da Grifinória?

- Acho que ela estava com medo. mas já está bem... Ou vai ficar tudo bem... De qualquer forma, vou tomar as providências. – A Mulher Gorda sorriu para ele, e balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

- Bem, resolva isso logo, se não tiver um bom motivo para ela sair da sala comunal da Grifinória para ir até as masmorras da Sonserina, no meio da noite, não vou permitir que o faça, sr. Malfoy, se é que o sr. me entende. – Scorpius levantou levemente a sobrancelha e encarou a mulher, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria ficado vermelha, mas não ele. Não um Malfoy.

Sentia algo pela garota, e tinha medo da reação de suas famílias, mas no caso de seu pai, sabia que a coisa poderia ser contornada. Lily vinha de uma família antiga, bruxa, não era pobre, era perfeita para o pai não encher o saco, talvez o fato de ser uma Potter irritasse um pouco o pai, mas isso eram águas passadas, como a mãe sempre o lembrava.

- Garanto que Lily não está fugindo furtivamente, ela precisou de ajuda noite passada, agradeço por tê-la acompanhado. Vou resolver o que aconteceu hoje. – Falou, não iria entrar em detalhes, o mínimo para que a mulher soubesse por que Lily estava saindo à noite, não precisava de mais que isso.

A Mulher Gorda olhou-o desconfiada, e girou em seu lugar para dar passagem à Lily, a garota correu até o lado de Scorpius, só então respirou fundo. O rapaz percebeu que Lily estava ofegante, os cabelos estavam um tanto quanto encharcados, devia ter corrido o máximo que pode para se trocar.

Revirando os olhos, Scorpius a abraçou de lado, ela se aninhou ao corpo dele e eles continuaram a descer as escadas para o Salão Principal. Sentia-se esquisito! Não queria abraça-la daquela forma _só por que ela estava com medo_, queria abraçá-la assim por que a amava! Queria passear com ela pelo castelo _daquele jeito_ a todo o momento! Balançou levemente a cabeça _sentimentos_ não eram importantes agora.

Sentiu que seu braço ficava molhado aos poucos com os cabelos de Lily, estava extremamente frio, se ela não os secasse ficaria doente. Scorpius tirou a varinha e apontando-a para os cabelos da garota, fez um feitiço que os secaram. Lily levantou o rosto para ele sorrindo.

Entraram no Salão Principal, havia uns poucos alunos que madrugaram para estudar alguma coisa. Lily foi até a mesa da Sonserina, sentou-se e esperou Scorpius se sentar, então colocou suco para si mesma e o bebeu de bom grado em um gole só. Scorpius arregalou os olhos para ela, mas Lily pareceu não se importar, encheu novamente o copo. Porém, dessa vez, Scorpius segurou a mão dela levemente antes que bebesse tudo de uma vez.

- Vai c om calma nesse, Lil's... – Falou, Lily olhou-o um pouco vermelha, e assentiu.

Scorpius comeu pouco, ficou observando a garota brincar com o café-da-manhã por um tempo, até que aceitou o fato de que ela não iria comer nada, então se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Lily suspirou, fez uma cara de desanimo, mas aceitou a mão dele. Os dois andaram um pouco para longe do Salão Principal.

Scorpius sabia que a próxima aula de Lily seria Astronomia, então os dois andaram sem pressa para a torre. Scorpius esperou pacientemente que a menina falasse alguma coisa, mas Lily apenas continuava _bem _próxima a ele sem falar nada, então ele teria que começar.

- Lil's eu _sei_ que não quer falar sobre isso, mas _o quê_ aconteceu? – Perguntou, virando-se para a ruiva, Lily parou e encostou-se a parede, um tanto quanto desanimada, parecia derrotada, para falar a verdade, abaixou a cabeça.

- Voltou. – Disse baixinho, Scorpius esperou que ela continuasse, mas ela ficou quieta.

- A crise de pânico? Albus me disse que você tinha quando era pequena... Mas voltou nesse nível? – Insitiu, Lily continuou quieta e isso o irritou. Scorpius respirou fundo, ergueu o rosto da ruiva para que ela olhasse em seus olhos. – Lil's, sei que você _não quer _falar sobre isso, mas preciso saber de tudo para poder te ajudar, então, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo, sim?

Os olhos da garota marejaram novamente, ela virou o rosto sem muita coragem de encarar Scorpius.

- Faz um tempo que volto... Achei que daria conta sozinha. Quer dizer, sempre foi desesperador isso! É horrível me senti péssima, como se estivesse no escuro e a todo momento fosse ficar sufocada e... Tudo fosse acabar sem nada. _Me sinto _sem nada, fico sem nada. – Ela falava tudo muito baixo e muito rápido, Scorpius colocou uma mão na parede, ao lado da garota e se aproximou para ouvir melhor. – E é escuro e frio... Não quero isso de novo, Scorpius! Não quero ficar sem ninguém! _Não posso!_ Achei que conseguiria sozinha, mas não consigo! Então fui atrás de Albus, James nunca teve paciência para esse tipo de coisa, e fiquei com vergonha de acordar as meninas, ou Rose e Hugo... Tenho quatorze anos, poxa! O que diriam disso me diz? Que sou uma menininha mimada que tem medo de escuro e não consegue dormir sozinha! – Scorpius discordou com ela, mas resolveu não interferir agora que resolvera desabafar, sabia que esse tipo de coisa era séria, teria que fazer alguma coisa.

"Albus sempre entendeu... Mas... Isso quando eu era criança, tinha cinco anos, poxa! Quê que ele diria _hoje?_ Então você abriu a cortina e me viu e... Me passou tanta segurança! Não quis contar para Albus, não quero contar para ninguém... Por favor me promete que não vai contar!" Lily agarrou as vestes de Scorpius desesperada, ele se sentia sem saída, colocou as mãos sobre as de Lily, e assentiu.

- Calma. Não vou contar para ninguém, mas nós vamos para a Ala Hospitalar. Existem poções que controlam isso e você sabe que síndrome do pânico é algo grave, não sabe?

- Não quero ir para a Ala Hospitalar! Madame Pomfrey vai contar para meus irmãos, vai falar para o papai!

- Lil's, não vai, confia em mim, a gente conversa com ela...

- Não Scorpius, não, por favor! – Sussurrou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Scorpius a abraçou fortemente e suspirou, teria que escrever para sra. Potter então, contando o acontecido. Lily voltara a chorar e a soluçar.

- Shi... Shi... Tá tudo bem Lil's, tá tudo bem, não vou falar para ninguém. Prometo. – Falou baixinho, fazendo cafuné na garota. Ela foi parando de chorar aos poucos, abraçava-o com força. Scorpius esperou que ela se acalmasse para soltá-la, Lily sorriu tristemente para ele.

Ouviam um barulho de passos no corredor e olharam na direção de onde vieram. Uma das colegas de quarto e amiga de Lily estava andando em direção a eles. Lily limpou o rosto e pegou na mão de Scorpius. Sem saber bem o que fazer, ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Lily olhou-o apavorada, teria que arrumar um desculpa para o fato de estar sozinha com Scorpius, tão cedo e ainda por cima com aquela cara de choro.

- Scorpius, entra no jogo, tá bem? – Sussurrou a garota, por um segundo ele pensou em falar não, arregalou os olhos, entendera muito bem o que ela iria fazer, não podia se permitir a isso! Mas não tinha outra escolha! Ou tinha? Poderia forçá-la a falar para os irmãos! A resolver isso... Não. Não poderia, ela nunca mais confiaria nele.

- Bom dia Lil's! Scorpius...? – Melode olhou de um para o outro, para o rosto de Lily e para as mãos dadas dele, depois sorriu animada. – Vocês... Ah não acredito que estão juntos! _Eu sabia!_ Te disse que ele também gostava de você, Lil's! Ahh parabéns! Quando foi isso! MECONTATUDOAGORA! – Exigiu, Lily deu um sorriso amarelo para a amiga que só então pareceu se tocar que Scorpius também estava ali. – Ah! Então... Eu... Vou ali. E... Bem... – Melode fez um movimento de "quero saber" com os lábios e subiu as escadas da torre, Lily se virou vermelha para Scorpius.

O rapaz estava olhando para ela atônito, a frase que Melode acabara de falar ecoava em sua cabeça "_ele_ _também gostava de você_". Será que tudo aquilo fora uma encenação que ela arrumara? Será que não tinha coragem de falar sobre isso e fingira tudo para levar à essa situação? Queria testá-lo? Não sabia se estava com raiva ou feliz.

- Scorpius, por favor, não ache que o que está acontecendo comigo foi por isso... – Ele olhou para a garota com um leve sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ela soltou a mão dele, cruzou os braços e se afastou olhando para os pés. – Não _fingi nada,_ por favor, isso que ela disse não vem ao _caso!_

- Me pareceu bem convincente o "também", Lily. – Falou cruzando os braços, malicioso. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça gritava estridente para que não fizesse isso, mas a outra parte dele queria, queria pressioná-la, fazê-la confessar.

- Tá, e daí? E daí se for verdade? Não importa agora, não importa o que sinto por ninguém, apenas que preciso de ajuda, que não estou aguentando passar por tudo isso de novo sozinha! Quero _sua_ ajuda! Você vai ou não me ajudar? – Perguntou, Scorpius percebeu que a garota fazia um esforço enorme para não desabar de novo. _Agora_ entendia por que ela se sentia segura com ele.

- Certo, vou ajudar, mas com uma condição. – Sabia que estava sendo ridículo, mas iria até o fim, se era o que ela sentia, então ela teria que mostrar. – Vamos conversar sobre o assunto que Melode falou depois que você melhorar. – Lily suspirou, virou o rosto e assentiu. Scorpius respirou fundo, aproximou-se da garota e beijou levemente sua testa. – Vamos fingir que estamos namorando enquanto isso? – A garota assentiu novamente, estava vermelha, ele concordou. – Venho te buscar depois da aula, quer eu que suba com você?

- Só até a porta, por favor. – Disse baixinho. Scorpius concordou, pegou a mão de Lily e a acompanhou até a porta da sala. Lily beijou levemente o rosto dele e entrou.

Scorpius desceu correndo para a sala de Transfiguração. Albus estava sentado em seu lugar de costume, deu bom dia para Rose que se encontrava na primeira cadeira, ela sorriu e retribuiu o cumprimento, depois foi correndo até Albus que o olhava questionador.

- Tá, alguém madrugou hoje, vai me dizer quê que tá acontecendo? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, Scorpius olhou para o amigo pensativo, tomara uma decisão, falar com a Sra. Potter talvez não desse _tão certo_ quanto falar com Albus.

- Cara, tenho uma coisa séria para te falar. – Disse, Albus percebeu que o amigo estava tenso, tirou o sorriso do rosto e franziu o cenho.

- Quê houve?

- Lily foi ao dormitório ontem à noite, ela... Acho que a crise de pânico dela voltou.

- Puta que pariu. – Sussurrou Albus, passou as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto virava-se para frente. Scorpius arregalou os olhos, não esperava _essa_ reação do amigo. Sabia que a coisa era séria, mas parecia que não sabia _bem_ o quanto era... – Cara... Por que você não me acordou? O que fez? Como ela tá? Vou vê-la! Vou escrever para mamãe! – Albus começou a se levantar, mas Scorpius segurou seu braço e fez um não com a cabeça.

- Quis te acordar, mas ela implorou que não. Está morrendo de vergonha de ter voltado a ter as crises, disse que não quer falar para ninguém, não quis nem ir à Ala Hospitalar, está morrendo de medo de alguém descobrir...

- Cara, isso é sério, Lily vai ter que voltar a tomar as poções para isso...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas e se ela surtar quando perceber que contei para alguém? Digo, quero ajudar Albus, pode contar comigo. – Scorpius balançou a cabeça revoltado, não acreditava que teria que contar para o amigo _naquela situação_ que gostava de Lily, quer dizer, preferiria mil vezes contar em um momento menos tenso. – Cara, acho que você já sabe, mas sou louco pela sua irmã. Faço qualquer coisa por ela, e quando a vi ontem, no estado que estava, fiquei assustado. Me diz como ajudar! Faço qualquer coisa para ela ficar bem de novo.

- Sei que gosta dela faz muito tempo, Scorpius. Bem, olha vamos manter isso entre nós três, sim? Insista para ela contar para mim. Enquanto isso vou à Ala Hospitalar, contar o que está acontecendo para Madame Pomfrey. Não conte para ninguém, sei bem como isso funciona, se ela perceber que mais alguém sabe, vai se isolar até de você e a coisa vai ficar mais complicada. Vou escrever para mamãe e falar que você está ajudando e o que estamos fazendo. – Albus pegou a mochila e colocou nas costas. – Avisa a professora que vou chegar atrasado ok? – Scorpius concordou e Albus começou a juntar o resto do material para sair, então se virou sorrindo para o amigo. – Ah, tô do seu lado para cunhado, preocupa não. – Disse e saiu da sala.


	3. Segunda Noite

_Cap. 3 Segunda noite_

Conseguiu convencer Lily a contar para Albus o que estava acontecendo já no final da tarde, o que fora um alívio para os dois, por que no almoço tiveram que colocar a poção, que Madame Pomfrey havia preparado, escondido da garota. A coisa parecia que iria piorar um pouco durante alguns dias, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que seria rápido, a poção aceleraria o processo da crise, ela chegaria mais rapidamente no auge para que pudesse começar a fazer efeito, e se fosse só birra dela, nada iria acontecer.

Depois que tomou a poção, Lily pareceu piorar e se rendera para contar a Albus o que estava acontecendo. Os dois conseguiram fazer com que Lily fosse para a Ala Hospitalar falar com Madame Pomfrey, com muita relutância a garota foi. A enfermeira queria que ela passasse a noite ali até melhorar, mas Lily batera o pé e falara que não e que se insistissem ela não faria o tratamento. Então Albus falou que ficaria com ela durante a noite, e a enfermeira acabou cedendo. Se a menina fizesse o tratamento da forma certa, aceitariam qualquer coisa.

Aquela altura a história de que havia um novo casal em Hogwarts já havia se espalhado. Todos que passavam pelos três olhavam para Lily e Scorpius que andavam para cima e para baixo de mãos dadas. Lily estranhara o fato de James não vir encher o saco, mas Scorpius sabia que a Sra. Potter avisara ao filho para deixar a irmã em paz. Não que isso o mantivesse longe, recebera uma coruja de James, no final da última aula, ameaçando-o de que se abusasse da irmã ele estava morto.

Naquela noite Lily apareceu às dez horas no dormitório dos meninos, coberta pela capa da invisibilidade, Albus a trouxera. Os outros companheiros de quarto dos dois estavam na Sala Comunal acabando os deveres quando Albus e Scorpius subiram com Lily para o quarto. Ela trazia junto a si uma mochila com o material e a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte.

Quando tiraram a capa, viram que a garota estava completamente encolhida, Albus avisara que tudo piorava a noite, quando ela realmente se sentia sozinha, os dois teriam que esperar que ela dormisse para poderem dormir também.

Albus apontou sua cama para a irmã, mas Lily tinha os olhos vidrados na cama de Scorpius, era em quem ela confiava. Soltando um muchucho, Albus fez o feitiço de silêncio de sua cama à cama do amigo. Scorpius lançou um olhar malicioso para Albus que segurou o riso.

- Só para garantir. – Disse de uma forma que apenas Scorpius ouvisse, o loiro segurou o riso e concordou com a cabeça.

- Relaxa, ela tá bem comigo.

- Sei... – Falou Albus, Lily já havia sentado na cama de Scorpius e tirava o pergaminho com a pena para acabar de fazer o dever.

Scorpius sentou do outro lado da cama, pegou seu dever também, tinha que acabar uma redação de DCAT. Albus entregou a poção para a irmã, haviam duas, a que tomaria naquele momento era para a crise, e a outra seria para dormir sem sonhos. Lily lançou ao irmão um olhar chateado e observou a poção por um tempo, Scorpius acariciou levemente o ombro da menina.

- Bebe, Lil's. – Falou, ela suspirou e tomou a poção em um gole. Albus pegou o copo aliviado, lembrava quando ela era pequena e fazia pirraça para não tomar a poção, os únicos que conseguiam fazê-la tomar eram George e Luna, não queria ter aquele tipo de problemas.

Albus olhou por um tempo para Scorpius e a irmã, coçou a cabeça e espreguiçou, confiava no amigo, sabia que ele não faria nada demais, não com a irmã daquele jeito, talvez em outra situação... Sorriu internamente. Gostava que os dois estivessem juntos. Sentou na própria cama e bocejou.

- Certo, vou dormir. Lil's, bebe a outra poção assim que acabar isso ai, se não você não vai deixar o Scorpius dormir. – A ruiva assentiu para o irmão, sorrindo.

- Vou tomar. – Disse, Albus fez um gesto com a cabeça, se virou para o amigo.

- Me acorda qualquer coisa.

- Pode deixar cara. – Scorpius sorriu para Albus. O moreno revirou os olhos, e deitou na cama.

Antes de fechar as cortinas da cama, fez um gesto para os dois, risonho, apontou para os olhos e para os dois, Lily ficou vermelha e Scorpius jogou o travesseiro no amigo. Albus riu, jogou o travesseiro de volta e fechou as cortinas da cama.

Scorpius olhou para Lily, a menina voltara para sua lição. Já estava tarde, logo os outros iriam subir também.

- Lil's vou fechar aqui, tudo bem? – A menina concordou, parecia concentrada no que estava fazendo. Scorpius olhou por mais um instante para ela, estava vermelha, riu internamente da situação. Sabia que não deveria se aproveitar daquilo, mas tinha pouco tempo e teria que aproveitar, nunca mais a teria assim, na sua cama, sabendo que o amava. Era o momento perfeito.

Scorpius fez um aceno na varinha e as cortinas se fecharam, Lily começou a recolher o material, mas o loiro continuou olhando-a intensamente.

- Já acabou o dever? – Perguntou como quem não quer nada, enrolou o próprio pergaminho calmamente, Lily deu de ombros.

- Já sim, tinha só que completar a redação... Quer dar uma olhada? – Scorpius riu e fez um não com a cabeça.

- Confio em você, ruiva. – Disse simplesmente, Lily levantou olhou-o e sorriu. Scorpius esperava que estivesse sem graça, mas ela parecia confortável ali. – Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou curioso, a garota deu de ombros.

- Me sinto um pouco claustrofóbica aqui, mas... Sei lá, com você sei que estou segura...

- Sei. – Sussurrou o loiro, olhando-a nos olhos, aos poucos se movimentou na cama em direção a Lily, ela foi se deitando na medida em que o garoto vinha para cima, olhavam nos olhos um do outro.

Scorpius tinha uma vontade extrema de beijá-la naquele momento, abraçá-la, acariciá-la, mas se conteve e, ao invés de tudo isso, puxou um pouco a cortina e pegou a taça com a poção para Lily dormir. Quando se deitou ao lado da ruiva, percebeu que ela soltara o ar. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso malicioso, Lily continuava a encará-lo, passou a taça para ela.

Lily pegou-a um tanto desanimada, respirou fundo e apoiou-a na barriga.

- Não estou com sono... Quero conversar. – Disse, Scorpius olhou para ela por um momento, apoiou a mão na cabeça, virando-se lado na cama.

- Temos aula amanhã cedo, Lil's. – A ruiva deu de ombros, colocou a taça novamente na mesa de cabeceira e entrou embaixo das cobertas.

- São dez e meia, Scorpius! Tenho _certeza_ que você dorme mais tarde que isso. – O rapaz riu com o comentário, e concordou. - Certo... O que você quer conversar? – Começou Lily, Scorpius riu novamente e levantou uma sobrancelha, o olhar que ele lançou para Lily fez a garota revirar os olhos. – Isso não. Agora não.

- Então por que perguntou? Conheço você, Lil's, sei que não é boba. – Disse, a garota mexeu-se incomodada na cama, Scorpius soltou um leve riso da reação dela. Levantou uma mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que havia caído em seu rosto.

Lily se mexeu novamente, inquieta na cama, Scorpius franziu o cenho, ela se aproximava mais dele, a poção devia estar fazendo efeito, seria melhor colocá-la para dormir antes que tivesse o ataque.

- Lil's, tá bem? – Perguntou, percebeu que ela estava com o olhar um pouco vidrado, sentou na cama e pegou a taça na mesa de cabeceira, novamente. – Bebe, agora, você precisa dormir antes que a outra poção faça efeito.

Lily assentiu, sentou-se na cama e bebeu a poção rapidamente, deitou, sentindo-se sonolenta, o efeito era rápido. Scorpius colocou a taça de volta ao lugar, enquanto Lily se aninhava a ele, bocejando.

- Desde o momento que te vi no trem no meu primeiro ano... – a garota começou a sussurrar, os olhos estavam fechados, mas ele sabia que ela estava acordada, que estava forçando para ficar acordada.

- E dura até hoje? – Sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela. A garota deitou a cabeça em seu peito, fazendo-o de travesseiro e deixou a mão pousada em cima do coração de Scorpius. Sorria. – Dura Lil's? – Insistiu. Lily fez um esforço, abriu os olhos e encarou Scorpius, sorrindo.

- Dura. – Disse baixinho. O rapaz abaixou o rosto em direção ao dela, talvez ela nem se lembrasse disso no dia seguinte, sabia que ela podia sentir seu coração acelerado, seus lábios se encontraram docemente em um leve selo.

- Boa noite, meu anjo... – Sussurrou Scorpius baixinho. – Não precisa ter medo, estou aqui.

- Eu sei... – Respondeu Lily antes de dormir um sono sem sonhos.


	4. On His Bad

_Cap. 4 _On His Bad

Quando Scorpius acordou na manhã seguinte, não encontrou a ruiva em seus braços, parecia que ela já havia levantado. Olhou para o relógio, ainda estava bem cedo. Abriu uma fresta da cortina, viu que todas as outras estavam fechadas, mas havia alguém no banheiro, deveria ser Lily.

Espreguiçou-se na cama, abriu a cortina de Albus para acordá-lo, franziu o cenho com a posição que o amigo estava, deitado de barriga para baixo com o travesseiro em seus pés e o quadril para cima. Teve vontade de rir. Albus, com dezesseis anos de idade nas costas, ainda dormia em posições de bebê. Os Potter definitivamente tinham problemas.

- Potter, bom dia. – Chamou Albus. O moreno abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, ao perceber a posição em que se encontrava, sentou rapidamente na cama, fazendo Scorpius rir.

- Cadê a Lil's? – Perguntou, desconversando, Scorpius indicou para a porta do banheiro que se abria. A menina saiu de lá já com o uniforme completo da Grifinória, sorriu para os dois, desejando bom dia.

- Vou primeiro. – Antes que Albus pudesse discutir sobre o assunto Scorpius já havia trancado a porta do banheiro.

Tomou um banho um pouco mais demorado que o do dia anterior, aquela coisa de acordar de madrugada estava acabando com ele. Sentia-se morto de sono, apesar das duas noites esplendorosamente bem dormidas, tinha que dormir no mínimo oito horas por dia para se sentir bem. E eram cinco e meia da manhã! As aulas só começariam daqui duas horas e meia!

Saiu do banheiro e secou os cabelos com a varinha, estava mais frio que o dia anterior, lá fora nevava bastante, e parecia que vinha uma tempestade de neve pela frente. O dia seguinte seria sábado, teriam que passar o fim de semana trancafiados no castelo.

Ao sair encontrou um Albus que fingia estar irritado, esperando na porta, deu passagem para o amigo que pediu para que ele já descesse até a Ala Hospitalar com Lily, Scorpius concordou.

A ruiva o esperava na porta do dormitório, Scorpius apenas juntou o material, colocou-o na mochila e jogou a capa da invisibilidade sobre a garota.

Assim que saíram da Sala Comunal, Lily tirou a capa e a guardou na mochila. Continuaram andando com calma, mas havia um silêncio incômodo ali. Scorpius suspirou, mandando tudo para os ares, ele a amava e ponto, queria ficar com ela, sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Não estava se aproveitando da situação... Talvez um pouco sim, mas que se danasse o mundo.

Virou-se para a ruiva e segurou sua mão, Lily parou de andar, olhando-o assustada, Scorpius sorriu se aproximou dela. Levou a mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o levemente. Pensou que talvez ela fosse fugir ou se virar, mas Lily retribuiu o sorriso e o olhar.

- Lil's, sei que não é o momento perfeito, mas também gosto de você desde aquele dia do trem, até hoje... Sei que parece meio ridículo isso, mas não preciso te conhecer nem sair com você antes para decidir estar ao seu lado então... Namora comigo? – A garota sorriu para ele, levantou os braços, colocando-os em volta do pescoço de Scorpius e apenas assentiu.

Não sabia que poderia se sentir como se fosse explodir. A única coisa que Scorpius sabia era que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Puxou Lily para junto de si e juntou seus lábios aos dela. Aos poucos a garota entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para Scorpius beijá-la mais profundamente, ele a puxou mais para junto de seu corpo e ela o apertou a si.

- Ham ham... Isso não é nada conveniente. – Os dois se separaram para darem de cara com um Albus observando-os no meio do corredor com os braços cruzados. – Ah sim, meu caro Malfoy, esse seu pedido foi a coisa menos Sonserina que já vi em toda minha vida. Bem que você poderia levar minha irmã para sair em Hogsmeade depois para compensar hein? – Scorpius riu do amigo, colocando o braço em volta de Lily.

- Pode ter certeza, Potter. – Falou, Albus aproximou-se dos dois, continuaram a seguir para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Seu pai vai _adorar_ saber disso. – Comentou Albus risonho para Scorpius, o loiro revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Nem me fala...

Aquela noite, Madame Pomfrey disse que Lily não tomaria a poção para dormir, tinham que ver se o remédio estava fazendo efeito, o dia anterior seria o auge da crise dela, como tomara as poções da forma correta, eles apenas teriam que olhar se a garota iria ou não dormir sem problemas sem a poção para o sono.

Era sexta feira e os outros alunos do dormitório ficariam até de madrugada na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, aproveitando ao máximo a noite. Albus e Scorpius já haviam subido fazia um bom tempo, estavam sentados jogando xadrez enquanto Lily dormia profundamente na cama do loiro.

A garota se mexeu levemente, aproximando-se do loiro, o que atraiu a atenção de Albus e Scorpius para ela. Dormia serenamente, como se todo aquele problema não existisse. Sabiam que não era bem assim, sabiam que agora ela teria que tomar a poção todos os dias à noite por pelo menos um ano até voltar a melhorar de verdade, mas para Scorpius isso não importava.

- Ela parece um anjo... – Sussurrou para Albus que apenas deixou escapar um leve riso.

- Só parece, você sabe... Cara, não é uma barra fácil, digo, você é novo e já vê como a coisa é, tem certeza que quer encarar isso? Digo, sei que é minha irmã e nós somos da família, vamos ajudá-la _sempre_... Eu mais que James, para ser mais sincero, mas você não precisa fazer isso...

- Albus, ela é importante para mim, sei que estou novo para isso, mas quero ficar com Lily, quero cuidar dela e pode parecer clichê, mas é para a vida toda. Gosto da sua irmã desde o dia que a vi acenando para você no nosso segundo ano. Fiquei simplesmente encantado com ela no nosso terceiro ano, e daí para frente só fui me apaixonando a cada dia mais. Ela é mais que importante para mim, é essencial para completar o que eu sou, consegue entender isso? – Albus assentiu, bem no fundo, o moreno ficava tranquilo que fosse Scorpius. Eram melhores amigos e o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele faria a irmã feliz.

- Você a ama de verdade não é? – Perguntou Albus, Scorpius olhava Lily dormir, passou a mão levemente pelo rosto da garota e sorriu quando sentiu que ela segurava sua mão enquanto dormia.

- Amo. – Disse por fim, virou-se para Albus que o olhava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Rainha na H cinco. – Os dois observaram enquanto a rainha branca de Albus acabava com o rei de Scorpius, o moreno sorriu. – Xeque-mate, Malfoy.


End file.
